


Just Breathe

by 6lytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack. Scott helps. There's a confession.





	Just Breathe

Stiles can't breathe, and it's the third time this week that he's had one of his panic attacks. 

He's laying on the bathroom floor, his chest beating so loudly that he cant even hear the water hitting the bottom of the shower where he is supposed to be. He knows no one is home, and that makes his heart beat even faster. 

Usually, his dad is around when he has one of his episodes. Or Scott. The thought of his werewolf best friend makes his head spin because never has he had a panic attack because of said boy. Usually he's the reason he calms down. 

Stiles tries his best to move towards the locked door. He needs out of the tiny space or he's going to die. He just knows he's going to die this time. It almost makes him laugh. Out of all the supernatural bullshit he's endored and fought, a stupid panic attack is what's going to kill him. 

He thinks about how pathetic it all is. He's never been invincible, but when you face evil that shouldn't even exist on the daily, well, panic attacks are the least of your worries. 

He can feel his head getting fuzzy, and he slowly loses the sounds around him. A few seconds later his vision starts to go black which causes him to miss the door of the bathroom being kicked in. 

He thinks he feels someone lifting him off the floor but accepts that it's his body finally drifting away as he struggles for air a little longer. 

When Stiles comes to he's being cradled by a very worried, and slightly hairy Scott. He hears him before he actually sees him. 

"Stiles? Can you hear me, Stiles?" 

He's so concerned Stiles feels his heart burst. Scott really is the most caring person he knows. Like a little puppy who only wants to give love to everyone around him. 

His breathing is still funny but he expects it. He almost died, and are you sure he's not dead now? 

He groans as he lifts his head off Scott's lap barely. Scott's eyes light up in relief.

"Dude, you have no idea how scary that was. I thought you were dead. I even called mom and she's on her way here right now." Scott moves his hand away from his head and moves them down his arms. Stiles notices that he's checking to make sure he's really okay. 

"I'm fine." Stiles croaks. His voice is barely a whisper. 

"What happened? What triggered you?" 

Stiles feels his face go hot at the question.

"Was it the Alpha's again? You don't have to worry, we're gonna handle them and everything will be fine." 

Scott waits for an answer that never comes.

"Stiles?" 

The freckle face boy sits up and moves so that he's leaning against the wall. He's so tired all of a sudden, and he doesn't trust himself to stay upright. He looked his best friend in the eye as he speaks. 

"No, Scott. I love you." He stutters. 

Scott blinks a few times, trying to wrap his head around Stiles confession. 

"I love you too, dude." He smiles. 

Stiles chews at his bottom lip, shaking his head. "No. I don't mean brotherly, best friend love. I'm in love with you. I just.. I never realized it until recently, and all the talk about college and graduation has me fucking terrified because I don't want to be without you for a day. If you go to college I'll be alone. I can't lose you, I need you. I need to be with you because you're the only thing in my life that makes sense anymore, Scott. I understand you love Kira but-" 

Scott cuts the rambling boy off with a kiss. Stiles was unaware that he was beginning to go into another panic attack until he felt Scott's soft lips on his own. The feelings, and taste of the other boy calmed his pulse and gave him the air he needed to relax. 

When they finally parted Scott laughed. "Stiles, I love you, too. I've always loved you, I think. You're my soulmate. Batman and Robin, remember?" 

Stiles smiled. "What about Kira?" 

Scott reached for the boys hand and squeezed softly. "She knows I love you. Everyone knows, except you. You're pretty obvious." 

Both boys continued to talk, kiss and laugh with each other, completely unaware that Melissa McCall was watching with happy tears in her eyes.


End file.
